Let me take you there
by overtheyears
Summary: “Brandee I want to discuss with you, Itachi and yours flirting business.” Her mouth opened to speak only to shut quickly. “It needs to stop.” PeinXOC


Skipping down the long corridor, Brandee was on her way to the cells. Leader-sama had requested her to come down and help torture information out of a guy who knew some information about where the three tail demon is located. Although she was pretty sure Itachi had done that exact thing last week. But there was no defying Pein, especially when he was being a grouch. Like he has been for the pas week. She wasn't sure why, but every time Itachi was around when Leader-sama entered the room, he'd get angry and give them something to do. A majority of the time, he'd assign them things which involved being far from each other. In a way, Brandee thought he was angry because the two flirted whenever they were near, and S-ranked criminals should never do such a thing.

Itachi was just a very close friend in the Akatsuki. He never talked about his past or showed much emotion, but he listened to her. Giving her tips when needed. Besides, he had a very distinct way of flirting back. Most of the time is was insults or finding any excuse to pick on her. This usually required picking her up and walking away with her.

Slipping through a door at the far end of the hall, she bounced excitedly down the stairs. Being here for as long as she had, Brandee didn't worry about having a light with her. All of the steps were memorized and measured by memory. So of all the times that she bounced down in the complete darkness, not once had she fallen or about fallen. A few steps at the bottom were dimly lit by the torches that lined the walls several inches apart. Metal cages were against the wall. Them being so small it barely gave room for somebody to lie down completely straight. Thousands of bones were piled in a far corner of the rather large room. This seemed to scare the people who were brought down here.

A few guys that were skin and bone looked at her as she walked by. Their eyes showing how much in pain they were as they struggled to breath. Not once did she dare to look at the men, knowing that it would make her feel worst than she already was. In her mind, it was unnatural to actually make people suffer like this. She believed that taking them out of their misery is a much better way of doing things. Killing innocent people wasn't her forte either. If it was for the best of the world though, she was willing to do it. Especially if they angered her.

At the end of the walkway, sat a closed door. A brown door that looked like it would break fairly easy. Scratch marks were on the side, right underneath the doorknob. Obviously a few people have tried using the door as a door frame to try avoiding being pulled in the room any farther. On the inside it made her laugh, or maybe it was because she was just in a jolly mood today.

Not bothering to knock, Brandee entered the door, shutting it softly behind her. The small room was quite dark. Nothing but a small lamp hung from the ceiling. Illuminating only a small section with light. In which Pein stood, his back faced to the door. It was a weird thing, there was no sense of anybody other than him and her in the room. Not even a feel of a dead body was in the torture room.

Pein's head looked over his shoulder swiftly, causing her to freeze. No, she wasn't normally scared off him but at this moment she was. He gave off a strong aura. One that she wasn't normally use to feeling. Why he was mad, is a good question. Not even she had a single idea. Well actually...maybe it happened earlier today. When Itachi and her had both decided it'll be fun to fake as if they had done something together in the bathroom. That water fight was fun, but Itachi won by throughing her fully clothed in the shower.

"Take a seat Brandee."

The way his voice cut through the air was surely to make any woman to give into him. It was harsh, yet calm. Quiet, yet loud. Deep, yet raspy. One of the most beautiful voices in the world.

"Yes, Leader-sama."

Instead of skipping, she walked to the chair. But just as she was going to sit down, Pein spoke."

"Not their. Here." His hand signaled the edge of the desk before him.

Secretly it was confusing, and even so, Brandee did as told. Besides, even if she wanted to, it would be impossible to go against somebody so sexy and her crush. Oh, and the fact he was her leader. Can't forget something like that.

"If you don't mind me asking Pein-kun, what happened to the man I was going to-"

"I took care of it."

"Then why-"

"Brandee I want to discuss with you, Itachi and yours flirting business."

Her mouth opened to speak only to shut quickly.

"It needs to stop."

"Uhh...why?"

His arms set themselves as a wall between her and getting out. Making it so backing up with be the only possible way of actually leaving, and even that would be difficult. Though, this movement only made her more confused as he moved closer. Setting himself between her legs and his face being inches away from hers. A light blush crawled onto her face and by normal reaction, she tilted back a bit.

"Because..." his arm reached up and pulled her mouth closer to his, "you're mine."

Brandee's eyes widened when he set his lips onto hers. This was like a dream come true.

Not liking the fact he was getting no reply from her, he applied more pressure. A smirk slid onto his face when she began to kiss back. This may be a once in a life time chance to do this.

As it got more intense, a knock suddenly came from the door. In a flash, Pein was at the door. Cracking it open. She wasn't so sure who was at the door still being in such a daze but they never came in. It seemed like less than a second that his lips were pressed against hers again. Pein pulled away slightly. Causing Brandee to whimper from the loss of his smooth lips. This, he smirked at.

"You are mine."

Even though it was repeated, it still cause butterflies to erupt in her stomach. Already understanding who she now belonged to, Brandee pulled him back to her. Mumbling a small "I know" just before the two continued with their activities.


End file.
